


My Anxiety

by MissHopesalot



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHopesalot/pseuds/MissHopesalot
Summary: Poem about my anxiety.





	My Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Was board and thought I would post this.

My Anxiety

Now buckle up your seat belts this is going to be hard but I think we can do it, And I think I can take it far.

My head is spinning and counting all my fears, as the numbers go up my breath disappear,

My logical thinking is out the window, it hurts to feel the worry wind blow, but you see my brain just doesn't stop then It puts it all on replay for me, like it just doesn't care. 

But it does care, it cares way to much. About what I said what I did, what I didn't do and what has been, what I could of said and what I should done.  
Why did I do this, this way, why are they looking at me, am I breathing too loud or can you hear my heart beat take off at the speed of sound. 

I don't know the answers and that is what kills me most, it hurts me when you ask "are you okay?" because if I don't lie and say I'm fine, you'll want to know the details but you don't understand that I am frail.

Speaking about them makes it true, make my hopes rely on you, so don't let me down cause if you do, You might loose me to endless worry.

My Anxiety takes control of me, it tells me all the things I never want to hear, a bee in my ear. Whispering worry and doubt and words I can't control.  
And no I can't just shut it off, and "be happier" because it seems I'm never happy enough.

My smile is fake, along with my laugh, it's just my everyday mask, but what you never see is when the lights turn off, that I kill myself inside over everything that I've done.

About what I said what I did, what I didn't do and what has been, what I could of said and what I should done.  
Why did I do this, this way, why are they looking at me, am I breathing too loud or can you hear my heart beat take off at the speed of sound.  
I feel like you can, and I hope you understand. You are not the cause or the reason that I have anxiety. You are the breath of fresh air to me.

So when I say My anxiety has me down please just nod your head and ask if there's anything that you can do, that won't inconvenience you. And if I say no that there's nothing to do, please do not go. Please just love me still and try again a different day. I know I'm a difficult human but I really need you the same.

Thank you.


End file.
